Naruhina Fluff!
by Panda551998
Summary: For my first reviewer ever on my other story, to Fuchaoife! Hope you like! this is just Naruhina silliness. Second chapter... Don't take Naruto away from Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF I DID SASUHINA WOULD BE THE MAIN COUPLE! Cause they would be sooo freakin cute! (So I write on a Naruhina story…*prepares for the hate*) **

**This story is for my VERY FIRST REVIEWER EVER, on another story of mine and I did this thing where the first reviewer got to request a story. So thanks to fuchsiamon and I hope you like. **

Chapter 1: Don't mess with Naruto's girl's food.

"And then WHAM, Hinata slammed the guy into the tree with her Twin Lion Step! It was amazing Teuchi-san!" Naruto recited to the 47 year old ramen shop owner, while hugging his girlfriend, the 16 year old hyuga heiress tightly from where he was sitting at the bar. Her face was as red as a tomato, as she stammered out,

"I-it wasn't anything special Naruto-Kun…"

Teuchi laughed and said"Sounds pretty amazing, Naruto." Teuchi as he served Naruto, Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, and Sai, who had stopped by at Ichiraku's after their mission to the Land Of Snow.

"You know Dickless, you might want to release Hyuga. It looks like you are crushing all the air out of her lungs." The X-Foundation member said blankly as he began to eat his ramen.

"What was that Sai?" Naruto yelled, releasing Hinata and spinning on his bar seat to his right and grabbing Sai by his shirt, "What is the matter with you it's always balls this or balls that and…." He trailed off as Hinata grabbed his orange jacket and tugged on it,

"Naruto-Kun please don't yell… you will make a scene. Our ra-ramen is here so let's just eat." She said in her quiet voice. Naruto hmphed and settled back down, releasing Sai's shirt.

"I agree with Hinata-San," Rock Lee shouted from Hinata's left, "Let's stop all this unyouthful arguing and fighting and enjoy this wonderful meal!"

Kiba, who was sitting to Rock Lee's, nodded in agreement and drank his whole bowl of ramen, not even bothering with the chopsticks. Then he raised his hand into the air and yelled at Teuchi to 'bring him another bowl, cause he was starving' Naruto, and Lee did the same, while Hinata and Sai used their chopsticks and ate much slower, enjoying their chicken and beef ramen.

"Agh worse thing about this awesome ramen," Kiba complained, "Is how long we have to wait until we get refills." He dropped his head onto the counter and started watching Hinata slowly eat her Ramen.

"It is unyouthful to complain Kiba-Kun! During this time we can do our training!" Lee yelled as he jumped off his bar stool and began doing push-ups on the ground.

"Yeah you have fun with that." Kiba said not even bothering to raise his head as he continued to stare hungrily at Hinata's chiken ramen and dumplings. And then he reached over and, quick as a snake, grabbed two of her dumplings and stuffing the first one in his mouth.

"K-Kiba-Kun!" Hinata exclaimed, frowning slightly. Naruto taking notice of this, glared at Kiba and said

"Give Hinata her other dumpling back!"

"Na-Naruto-Kunn it's fine he's really hungry" Hinata stammered while watching the two boys glare at each other.

"No it's not! No one messes with my girls food!" he yelled tackling Kiba and trying to grab the other dumpling from him, while Hinata fainted from embarrassment. Then somehow or another, Akamaru, Kiba's dog, jumped Naruto and tackled him to the ground, while Kiba stuffed the dumpling into the mouth happily.

"Damn it Kiba you jerk! Buy Hinata more dumplings!"

"Never you blonde idiot! Hinata didn't care!"

"Hinata is just to nice to say anything!"

"Fine! Let's fight it out! If you win I'll buy her more dumplings!

"Lets go dog boy!"

"What are you two doing." A cold voice came from outside the shop, where stood a very angry Tsundade.

"Kiba took Hinata's dumplings!"

Tsundade was silent for a moment, and then she cracked her knuckles staring evilly at them,

"I think you two are need of a punishment."

And the rest of the Naruto and Kiba's day was spend being chased around by Tsundade, who was chasing them screaming about punishment, while Shizune chased after Tsundade trying to make her come do her Hokage work, and then Neji chasing Naruto yelling at him for making his cousin faint and then leaving her at the ramen stand, and Lee chasing Neji yelling about how they should have a youthful contest of seeing who could catch Naruto first. And then Shino started chasing Kiba, yelling about Akamaru peeing on his sandals, and how Kiba was going to get the worst case of fleas ever for this. And then Konohamaru began to chase after Naruto, wanting to show him his new sexy jutsu, and Sakura chasing after Konohamaru, yelling at him to not use such a indecent jutsu. And then Kakashi began to follow the whole crowd, wanting to see Naruto and Konohamaru's Sexy Jutsu.

Eventually, one way or another, almost all the ninjas in the village joined the giant crowd. While Hinata slept peacefully away in the Ramen Stand, until Naruto came and carried her back to her house, and set her in her bed, leaving dumplings-that he had made Kiba buy-on her bedside table, for her to eat in the morning. Of course, by morning they were disgusting and Hinata couldn't eat them, but it was the thought that counted.

**This was more of stupid then fluffy, but I'm going to make a few more chapters for you Fuchsiamon.:) I wanted to write all night but my wrist is hurting REALLY bad, so I have to stop. **

**Anyway! Sorry it was so short, hope you liked it okay, next chapter will be fluffier. **

**Bye y'all! I'll write some more tomorrow, and hopefully I can update everything I have posted by the end of the weekend! **

**Panda-chan is out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been such a bum this weekend…**

**I was planning on writing all weekend but instead I went to my best friends house and me and my other friend who was thereof mine stayed up all night, until we went to bed in my bff's moms bed, cause her mom wasn't there. And my bff's mom's bed is the most**_** comfortable**_** bed you will EVER sleep in. It is unreal how comfy that bed is. The only "adult" there was her "babysitter" who sprayed us with hairspray to make us get up. xD**

**POINT IS, I didn't get a lotta sleep so now I'm kind of tired but I'm going to write for y'all anyway.**

**For some reason I can only write at night. Like during the day my brain just doesn't work. xD**

**And then I didn't write earlier today cause I just got the new Mortal Instrument book (City of Lost Souls) so I've been reading that. And I have a love hate relationship with it right now. xD And then I played Ocarina of Time for 2 hours. And then I ate dinner. And now I'm writing. And because I made you all suffer through this super long authors note, I will (try) to give you a longer chapter. Assuming my wrist doesn't crap out cause I always type in really awkward positions. Like laying on my side with my elbow propped up and typing like that. xD**

Chapter 2: Do not take away Naruto from Hinata

Ino Yamanaka lay in the hallway outside of the Feudal Lord's bedroom, staring at the ceiling, and listening to the sound of her teammates sleep. Her teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga were on a mission to take out a group of bandits who were living in some mountains outside of the mansion of the Feudal Lord of The Land of Fire. But as of right now, they were just being The Feudal Lord's body guard. He was a very cowardly man, and was terrified of the bandits breaking into his house, like they did last week, to steal money. And go use it to buy booze **(sake in japan I guess) **and meat.

SNOOORRTT

Ino jumped as Naruto rolled over in his sleep and began to snore loudly. Ino didn't know how Hinata and Kiba could sleep with all that noise going on, but she NEEDED to know. After all, she needed her beauty sleep. So she quietly slipped out of her sleeping back, and crawled over to Kiba, gently shaking him awake.

"Huh? What… oh it's you Ino, what's wrong?" Kiba muttered grumpily.

"Come with me, I need to ask you something. And be quiet." Ino ordered.

Kiba growled something as a reply and crawled out of his sleeping bag, and then followed Ino down the hallway and into a small empty room.

"Whatta want Ino?" Kiba hissed. Ino took a deep breath.

"How are you sleeping? Naruto makes so much NOISE when he sleeps!" She said angrily waving her hands in the air.

"Wait-what? You WOKE ME UP FOR THIS?" Kiba yelled angrily. Ino hit him on the head.

"Don't you dare yell at me! Of course I did! I NEED my beauty sleep! If I don't then I get these huge bags under my eyes, and then I can't do my makeup right and…"

"Ino," Kiba grabbed Ino's shoulders, "You. Always. Look. Fine. And I managed to fall asleep BEFORE Naruto did, because I wasn't taking a 5 hour bath in the hot springs!"

"It was not 5 hours! Only 3! And those hot springs are amazing and-wait did you just say I always look amazing? Well, you have better taste then I thought Kiba." Kiba began to blush, and stammered that that wasn't what he meant.

And then there was a loud crash down the hallway. Kiba and Ino looked at each other, and then bolted down the hall and into the Feudal Lord's bedroom.

"Feudal Lord-Sama are you alri…." Ino trailed off. Hinata was laying on the floor, passed out and tied up, while the Feudal Lord was sitting in a corner, waving around a candlestick, his face covered with some sort of beauty cream.

"Hey, what the hell happened here?" Kiba yelled, running over to check on Hinata. While Ino surveyed the room. Whomever came into the room, came in through the window, and then… then what happened.

"Hey! Tell us what happened!" Ino yelled at the Feudal Lord, "Where's Naruto? Who broke in through your window?"

"It was the same bandits as before! They broke in, and the Hyuga and the boy in the orange jumpsuit came in. And the boss of the bandits said something about jumpsuit being REALLY cute, and saying that he wanted to make him his. And then jumpsuit said his heart belonged to the Hyuga girl, and the boss made his men knock them both out, and tie them up! And he took Jumpsuit, and left the Hyuga… And I was so scared the whole time! But how could they just ignore me like that though! I am the wonderful…." Ino hit the Feudal Lord, knocking him out. Then she walked over to Kiba, who was busy checking over Hinata.

"Is she okay?" Ino asked

"Yeah, just knocked out. We should probably take Hinata with us and go get Naruto." Ino nodded in agreement as Akamaru, Kiba's dog came running into the room, sliding to a stop in front of Kiba.

"Hey boy! Could you carry Hinata for me?" Kiba asked Akamaru, while rubbing him on his head. Akamaru barked a yes, and Kiba set Hinata on Akamaru's back, while complaining about the crazy-ass Feudal Lord making such a good dog sleep outside.

Once Hinata was all settled on Akamaru's back, Kiba and Ino headed out of the window, Kiba tracking the bandits scent with his nose.

It didn't take long for them to find the bandits hideout, which was in a cave that was carved into the base of the mountain.

"Okay, Me and Akamaru will go in and rescue Naruto and you stay out here with Hinata." Kiba ordered Ino.

"What?" Ino exclaimed indigently, "You sexist jerk! Just because I'm a female doesn't mean you can boss me around, and leave me out here! I'm a Kunochi of the Hidden Leaf and I'm going to rescue Naruto with-"

"I-Ino-chan?" Hinata had waken up and interrupted Ino chew out Kiba with a slightly afraid expression, "What happened to Nar-Naruto-Kun?"

Kiba and Ino gave each other meaningful glances.

"You're the male. You tell her." Ino told Kiba, crossing her arms under her chest.

"What? You were just chewing me out for being sexist?" Kiba yelled

"tell me what." Hinata whispered quietly, her large lavender eyes filling with fear.

"… Don't worry Hinata. Naruto was kidnapped by the bandits, but we are about to go save him, so it's okay and-" Kiba was cut off by Hinata leaping up and grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking Kiba, her eyes now filled with panic and she yelled

"Kiba! HOW could you let this happen? The leader of the bandits was being really perverted and telling Naruto-kun ho-how CUTE he was! N-not that I'm disagreeing, but that man w-was a ba-bad man! He could be… doing…. All… sorts… of… perverted… things…. To Naruto…-kun…" Hinata trailed off, her face going blank, as she stopped shaking Kiba. Kiba was dizzy from all the shaking, his eyes were spinning in circles.

"Hinata….?" Ino said the lovestruck girls name uncertaintly.

Hinata let go of Kiba's shoulders, and she stood up straight, staring at the hideout, with an expression that would turn away an army of a million demons. That was the face, of a young girl, who's boyfriend had been stolen from her. Because when you try to take a girls love. You start the 5th ninja war.

In other words, Hinata was pretty damn pissed.

So she did something about it. She activated her Byakugan, and ran towards the hide out, Gentle Fisting the two guards so hard they flew straight through the solid rock mountain, and out the other side. And then she ran into the hideout, blocking chakra points, breaking limbs, and kicking ass until she arrived in the Leader's room, where the bandits leader was kneeling beside a tied up Naruto, and stroking his chin gently and saying

"Who's a cute little foxy-woxy? You arreeee-"

"Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata interrupted his creeping on Naruto, with her fists slamming into his stomach.

"How DARE YOU! SEE THIS!" Hinata pointed at Naruto angrily, who cringed, his eyes widening in fright at his normally sweet girlfriends demon aura, "THIS IS MY FOX! YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU PEDOPHILIC CREEP! GO CREEP ON SASUKE WITH OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO! BUT STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO!" She yelled heatedly.

The bandits leader peed his pants, and attempted to stammer out an apology to the angry girl, but she ignored him, slamming his chest open palmed, and sending him flying through the wall. And then she turned to Naruto, and reverted back to her old self.

"Ar-are you alright Na-Naruto-kun?" she smiled happily at him, dropping to her knees and untying his ropes, and removing his gag.

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute. He just stared at her in shock.

"Naruto-kun….?"

Naruto laughed out loud and threw his arms around his girlfriend, kissing her cheerfully on her lips and making her blush.

"Hinata, you are badass! Don't ever let anyone tell you differently!"

And with that, the two of them joined Ino, Kiba and Akamaru outside, and headed back to the Feudal Lord's mansion, where they informed him of Hinata singled handedly storming the hideout and taking out the whole bandits group by herself. And it became a known rule throughout the the Land of Fire, that you do NOT kidnap Hinata Hyuga's boyfriend, and you DEFINITLY do not call him foxy-woxy.

**Eh… Don't hate I know Hinata went a little OOC, but I wanted her to rescue Naruto so… **

**Everything I am writing for this Naruhina fluff, is for my VERY FIRST REVIEWER EVER, Fuchaoife! I know it isn't really a story but more of a bunch of weird one shots I thought up. xD **

**Anyway I hope you liked Fuchaoife! **

**And if anyone else liked it, review?**

**Or if you hated it. Review and tell me why. **

**BTW, I am a KibaxIno shipper… so there was a tiny bit of them in this…. :333 **

**TO MY TWO REVIEWERS**

_**SnowbnnyE-**_** Yay! It is my goal to make you laugh. :3 And yes. I believe Kakashi would follow Naruto and Konohamaru around if he thought they were going to use Sexy Jutsu. xD**

_**Fuchaoife-**_**YAY! I MADE YOU SMILE! I 3 making people smile. :D Thank you for reading and I really hope you liked it! :D YAY! Maybe I shall PM you sometime! :3 **

**And if you have any ideas on what you would like to see in the follow Naruhina/Shikatema stories, TELL ME! Same goes to any of my other reviewers! Just fishing for ideas. xD **

**So. BYEEE**

**Panda-chan is out! :D **

**(I have no clue why I do that. xD) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or Hinata! Or Sakura. Or whatever… y'all know what I mean. xD **

Hinata's P.O.V

I stood behind a pole, watching Naruto-kun and Sakura eat together at Ichiraku's, wondering if it could really… be true.

Since Sasuke-san had come back to the village, Naruto-kun and Sakura had been working as ambassadors between the 5 Hidden Villages, to negotiate what punishment Sasuke-san should be given. I had heard that they were back, and so I went to find Naruto-kun… he had been gone for 2 months… and I needed to see him… because even if he didn't know I existed, I still thought about him every day that he was gone. Just seeing him made me so happy… And now…

Naruto-kun leaned over to Sakura, whispering something into her ear. Since I was looking at the back of her head, I couldn't see her exact expression, but then she turned her face… And I saw her smiling at Naruto-kun. And then she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, and I felt my whole body go numb. My heart felt like it had just turned into a brick… it was so heavy with sadness, and regret. I rested my head against the pole that I was hiding behind, and reached up towards my head, my hands entangling themselves in my hair, and started yanking in my frustration.

Because it was true. Naruto-kun and Sakura had started dating during their travels together… Naruto-kun… would never have anymore feelings for me other then a comrade… even though he was aware of my feelings…

I can't believe what I had down. He couldn't even speak to me, or look at me after the incident with Pein. Every time he saw me he would bow his head and walk away as fast as he could in the other direction.

But what was I expecting… Naruto-kun… never gave up on anything. Whether it was his dream to be Hokage… or his goal to bring Sasuke-san back to the village… Or to win Sakura's love.

"But… that's… what I love about him…" I whispered to myself, smiling slightly as the memories of the hyper blonde boy started flashing before my eyes.

"Hinata!" My whole body jerked upright, and my eyes met a pair of nervous blue eyes.

"Um… uh… Hello Naruto-kun…" I whispered, averting my eyes. What could he want…?

"Well… I saw you over here… And um…" I saw him reach up and awkwardly scratch the back of his head. "Sakura-chan said I should talk to you about… what happened when you saved me from Pein…" My stomach clenched, and my heart started beating about a thousand times faster then it was supposed to. He was going to reject me… he was going to apologize and be his normal sweet self, and then tell me that he loved Sakura… and he didn't mean to hurt me… and… and… I couldn't take it!

"I… I have to go!" I yelled turning away from him and sprinting away as tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't…. stand there and listen to him tell me something that I already knew.

"Wha… Hinata wait!" I heard him shout, but I didn't stop, instead I ran… my hands covering my face until… I slammed into something. I looked up… it was the training post that I had my first conversation with Naruto-kun's… I smiled slightly as I remember his smile… and his words

'_Ya know Hinata… I really like people like you!'_

Those words… had meant so much to me. They were my drive through all the hard training sessions and through all the hard missions. They were the only thing that kept me going. My goal… to be strong enough to stand by Naruto-kun's side… and those words.

"Hinata!" Naruto-kun ran up to me, slightly out of breath, and grabbed my arm. My face heated up and I cast my eyes downward and said

"N-Naruto-kun… it's okay."

"Huh? What are you talking about…"

"I-I understand… You love Sakura-san…"

"Wait… Hinata-"

"It's okay! I understand that you could never return the feelings of someone like me…"

His free hand reached down and gently grabbed my face, tilting it up towards me. The faint smile on his face was so gentle… and kind… it made my whole resolve to make him not say anything dissolve.

"Hinata… Don't you remember what I said here…?" He nodded towards the post, and I frowned slightly in confusion…

"Um… I… Um…"

"I said… that…" a faint blush started crawling up his face… what was wrong with him…?

"Na-Naruto-kun are you feeling okay…?" I stammered out

"NO!" I flinched away

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't' mean to-"

"I SAID I LIKE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" He shouted his face was bright red now, as he leaned down and… and… kissed me. His lips were soft… and he smiled faintly like ramen. I froze in surprise… what? What was he doing? He slid his hand that was on my face to the back of my head, pulling me in closer and deepening the kiss. I then tilted my head up… just a little… and started responding to his kiss… this… this has to be a dream… He broke the kiss, but kept his forehead on mine.

My face went bright red as my mind began to comprehend what had occurred, and I started getting dizzy…

"I… really like you Hinata…"

"B-but Sakura-san…" It was taking all of my will power not to faint from my light headedness.

"I… just broke up with Sakura… if you can call it that…she…" he chuckled slightly, "Well we, had decided to date to make Teme realize that he likes her. I… like you." His face was now as red as mine. I tilted my head down… blushing, and trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. What was I doing… everything that I had ever wanted was happening to me… and I was just freaking out like a coward. So, I used my sudden surge of bravery and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. And we didn't leave that place until late into the night. It is to this day the favorite night of my life.

**Sorry for how long it took me to update! I had writers block, which was unblocked by… Love Actually by Cady Groves! I 3 that song. Only around a thousand words, but I plan on updating soon the next chapter, which is gonna be from Naruto's P.O.V, and is gonna focus around his feelings for Hinata before they were dating, and possibly will have a flash area to where he and Sakura broke up or something… 0.o **

**If y'all have a Naruhina oneshot idea pm me, or write in a review? Pleeassee! I won't know if you have a idea unless y'all tell me, so voice your ideas! Once I finish with this(if I ever do… 0.o) I want to make a one shot collection of Sasuhina stories, cause I ship them! :D **

**So… yea. Leaving now. xD **

**Panda-chan is out! :D **


End file.
